


Wine and Bubbles

by kaylie153



Series: August Fluff Month/AU August 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bubblebath - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It's sweet, Miraculous Fluff Month, No chat noir, Oops, doting husband adrien, fashion designer marinette, fluff month, i'm late, it's lovely, it's not august anymore, no ladybug, taking care of his waifu, they cute, upset marinette, what a good guy adrien, wine mom marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: Marinette is upset and enjoying a bubblebath with a bottle of wine. Enter husband to make everything better?





	Wine and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... obviously it's not August Fluff Month or AU Month anymore. But I never got around to typing this up in time, so here it is now. And I have some more that I wanted to write from August, so those will probably be typed up and posted as well. Still going to tag them as au august and august month fluff, but their titles won't say that.  
> Enjoy!

“Marinette?”  
Instead of answering, she just sank lower into the tub. The day had not been good to her, and coming home to take a long, hot bath was exactly what this mother, wife, and fashion designer needed. There were candles along the edge of the garden tub, as well as a half-drunk bottle of wine. On days like these Marinette preferred a bottle of Moscato, as it kept her away from candy and chocolate bars.  
The door to the bathroom opened.  
Light poured into the room, disrupting the smoky atmosphere. Marinette’s husband stood in the doorway, his blonde head looking like it had a halo with the light behind it.  
“Close the door,” she groaned, sinking even further into the bathtub.  
Adrien chuckled, closing the door behind him. He came to kneel on the ground, next to the tub where his beautiful, but grumpy, wife lay entombed in bubbles. His hand played with the white, lavender scented foam above where her abdomen would be. “Was your day really that bad?”  
Marinette rolled her head toward him. “A model threw up on my sketchbook.” She took a healthy swallow from the bottle. “And then another model got sick and threw up on the newest design she was wearing. Totally ruined dress.”  
“Was there anything you could have done?”  
“No! They had a stomach bug or food poisoning, or something.”  
Adrien looked her in the eyes. “So, there was nothing anyone could’ve done to prevent those models from throwing up.”  
She looked at him. Marinette had spent most of her afternoon angry at the models, her staff, and herself. But no one could have known how sick those girls were, and there were going to be changes made to the dress anyway.  
“Don’t you have a copy of all those sketches on your laptop here?” Adrien’s hand touched down on her stomach under the water. Her eyes softened.  
“How do you always know just what to say?” He smiled at her and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. “The kids are with my mom tonight,” Marinette mumbled against him. “And my bath is getting lonely.”  
Adrien leaned away from her, a chat-like smirk on his blushing face. “Oh yeah?”  
“Oh yeah,” she whispered.


End file.
